villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Uber Driver
The '''Evil Uber Driver '''is a recurring antagonist from the Youtube channel, ImJaystation. He is a serial killer who disguises himself as an Uber driver so he can rob and kill random people. He wears a clown mask and carries a gun and knives. He is portrayed by Stromedy. Biography The Uber Driver first appears in Jaystation's "(GONE WRONG) DO NOT RIDE UBER AT 3AM CHALLENGE!! *POLICE RESCUE ME*" In the beginning, he pretends to be Jay's Uber Driver and picks him up. The longer the ride goes on, Jay begins to realize that something is very wrong. As the ride continues, Jay sees that the Uber Driver had knives and guns in his car, and even discovers wallets that are covered in blood. Eventually, Jay realizes that the Uber Driver is a serial killer and tries to leave, but the Uber Driver locks Jay in the car. The Uber driver begins to sadistically toy with Jay, telling him how he's going to kill him and telling him about his old victims. Eventually, the Uber driver pulls over to an abandoned house, puts on a clown mask, and pulls out a gun, demanding that Jay give him his money. After Jay does so, the Uber driver forces Jay into the car's trunk and drives incredibly fast to kill him in an empty area. However, a SWAT team chases the Uber driver, forcing him to retreat. The SWAT team are able to save Jay. The Evil Uber Driver returns in Jaystation's "(GONE WRONG) UNMASKING CRAZY UBER DRIVER AT 3AM CHALLENGE!! *DO NOT RIDE UBER AT 3AM!!*". In this video, Jaystation brings along his partner Jay Hills in an attempt to unmask the Evil Uber Driver. After calling an uber at 3AM, the Uber Driver arrives and picks them up, and it becomes clear fast that he is the Evil Uber Driver. Much like last time, the Evil Uber Driver kidnaps them by locking the car, and begins taunting them with how he plans to murder them. Halfway through the drive, Jay Hills attempts to attack the Evil Uber Driver, but he pulls a gun out and orders Jay Hills to back up, threatening to kill him if he tries it again. Eventually, Jaystation uses a string to strangle the Evil Uber Driver into unconsciousness and takes over the car, driving out into the desert. Once they arrive at their destination, Jaystation finally unmasks the Uber Driver, revealing him to be severely deformed. Jay orders the Uber Driver to tell him why he looks like that so he can kill him. The Evil Uber Driver tells Jaystation that his house burned down and he was caught in it and thus deformed, and he swore to kill everyone with perfect skin. Jaystation and Jay Hills prepare to kill the Uber Driver, but he pulls out his gun and backs them up before taking the car and leaving them to die in the desert. Gallery Images Screenshot 2020-01-11 at 12.19.36 AM.png|Unmasked. Videos (GONE WRONG) DO NOT RIDE UBER AT 3AM CHALLENGE!! *POLICE RESCUE ME* (GONE WRONG) UNMASKING CRAZY UBER DRIVER AT 3AM CHALLENGE!! *DO NOT RIDE UBER AT 3AM!!* (GONE WRONG) DO NOT ORDER UBER EATS AT 3AM CHALLENGE!! *OMG SO SCARY* DONT SPEND $6.66 ON UBER EATS AT 3AM WITH KERMIT THE FROG!! *CRAZY UBER DRIVER CAME TO MY HOUSE* Category:YouTube Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Contradictory Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Nameless Category:Psychopath Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:ImJaystation Villains Category:Pure Evil